oforcsandmenfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Charlie1121
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Of Orcs and Men page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 22:39, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Hello Nice to see that this wikia is not completely abandoned! Good work. -overlord- (talk) 17:57, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 05:43, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Styx pages Hey Charlie I remember that you told me if I needed anything to leave you a message here on your wall. I remember I've actually had this idea/question for awhile now thats been bugging me. So, recently I've been thinking about the character page for Styx, but I've also been thinking about the fact there are what some might technically conisder to be 2 Styx's - The original, and his clone that took his place and name after the original ones death. What I was wondering was if you considered it to be worth creating two pages, one dedicated to each character. since they both have their own story arcs, backstories, etc. What I was wondering about would be how to go about naming these pages. Would you say its good enough to simply refer to the page about the original Styx as "Styx - Original" and the second one as simply "Styx" or do you maybe have a better naming convention in mind if the creation of two seperate pages were to be done? Thoughts? Thane Mantis (talk) 23:05, October 19, 2016 (UTC)Thane-Mantis I think that the naming convention you suggested is a good idea, since I think the clone "Styx" is definitely the one whose page should just be titled "Styx". Charlie1121 (talk) 03:37, October 20, 2016 (UTC)